Cenizas de una guerra
by GiSa-TaKu
Summary: Drabbles: Nuevas aventuras comenzaran para Zuko y su tío todo transcurre luego de la derrota en Ba Sin Tse. Hoy: Entrenamiento
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi nuevo fanfic es mas un drabble o como le llamen por aquí XD y espero que les guste :D y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**1. Conciencia**

Había pasado unos pocos minutos desde que el Avatar y su grupo habían escapado y el sentimiento de culpa nuevamente lo invadió. Su tío y... aquella maestra agua habían confiado en él de que podría cambiar pero parece que su deseo del poder y la autoridad ganaron territorio en su ser.

Aquella noche fue tormentosa no conciliaba el sueño y él que pensaba que sus noches como fugitivo eran las peores sin sus lujos de la realeza y demás, pero al parecer querer dormir con la conciencia confundida y frustrada era una verdadera molestia.

"_traicioné a mi tío"_ pensó desconsolado _"él creyó en mí y lo traicioné tan descaradamente"_

Quizás su oportunidad de cambiar ante los ojos de los demás la perdió ahora era él que debería buscar la oportunidad para cambiar.

* * *

Creo que antes no lo mencioné pero esta es como una continuación pasando al libro 3 luego de "The Crossroads of Destiny". Espero les haya gustado y graxas por leer :3 y Dejen reviews plis! jiji 


	2. Chapter 2

**2. En las celdas**

Túneles húmedos y sucios y el eco que pronunciaban unos calzados en el piso de metal avisaban la llegada de una persona.

Se detuvo en la entrada a las celdas y habló.

-déjeme pasar- ordenó autoritariamente el príncipe

-quién lo ordena- dijo muy molesto el Dai Lee a cargo de las celdas

-el príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego-

El Dai Lee sorprendido de saber a quien le había hablado de forma insolente y agresiva cambio su tono de voz por una mas sosegado.

-adelante- dijo nervioso

Zuko no dijo nada y solo fulminó con la mirada al guardia Dai Lee quien automáticamente bajó la suya no había duda que aquel joven era digno hermano de la princesa del fuego.

Mantuvo su postura firme y caminó muy erguido hasta la celda en la que por lo menos buscaba encontrar respuesta y... el perdón de su tío.

Voy la figura encogida de un anciano a través de la ventanilla, respiró profundamente y empezó a articular lo que estaría por decir.

Hola de nuevo! y de regreso con una nueva entrega de mis drabbles de seguro ha algunos no les quedó claro el primer capitulo pero tuve un pequeño lapsos jeje XD espero que les haya agradado este!!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Perdón**

-ahora cuando todo pasó te sientes arrepentido, porque no lo pensaste mejor antes sabías muy bien cuales serían las consecuencias- el viejo general dejó de hablar por un momento y continuó- me has decepcionado... Zuko-

El joven príncipe nunca había escuchado a su tío hablarle así de esa manera tan fría. Aquella actitud le recordó a su padre por el cual no sentía nada mas que remordimiento.

-pero ¡ya te he dicho que me arrepiento!, no se en que estaba pensando para haber creído a Azula- dijo Zuko muy furioso

-no fue tu culpa haberle creído pero... se que en estos momentos no hay nadie en quien confíes pero te apoyaré-

-¡en verdad! quiero decir... estoy muy agradecido- dijo humildemente e hizo una leve reverencia al ex-general

-no tienes que agradecer nada la familia está para apoyarse, lástima que algunos no hacen lo mismo-

-entonces será mejor salir de aquí lo antes posible-inquirió Zuko ya mas relajado y tranquilo de saber que había sido perdonado.

Fueron muy cautelosos para pasar desapercibidos por el guardia Dai Lee y finalmente poder salir de aquel palacio y de Ba Sing Tse.

* * *

Bueno ya actualicé espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por los reviews a _**masg **_y_** Aralys**_!!

Y de una vez les aviso a mas tardar el lunes subo nuevo capi y espero sus reviews y/o sugerencias :D bye!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. La huida**

Burlar a los guardias había sido solo el primer paso. Ahora deberían pasar la ciudad. Mientras caminaban por las calles casi no creían que aquella ciudad fantasma fuera Ba Sin Tse, siempre las calles estaban aglomeradas por vendedores pero al parecer el terror que había provocado Azula hizo que todos se escondieran.

Cuando llegaron hasta su casa, todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron la última vez al parecer en el sector donde vivían todavía seguía tranquilo.

-solo llevaremos poca ropa y algo comida lo suficiente para no morir de hambre hasta llegar a algún pueblo cerca de aquí- dijo Iroh muy serio

-será mejor apresurarnos es posible que Azula haya notado que no estoy en el palacio- sugirió Zuko

-tienes razón vamos-

No tardaron más de diez minutos y rápidamente se dirigieron hasta las puertas en los muros de la capital del Reino Tierra, pero al parecer todo se les estaba complicando más ya que ahora había maestros fuego custodiando estas.

* * *

Perdón por hacerlo un poco corto pero es que el colegio me tiene ahogada de proyectos y exposiciones así que esa también es la razón por la que no pude subir ayer este capítulo pero bueno peor es tarde que nunca jejeje ;) y espero sus reviews y sugerencias Bye!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**5. En los muros de Ba Sin Tse**

Debería haber sido una veintena de soldados maestros fuego pero Zuko dudó que los hombres los dejaran pasar no sin antes hacerles preguntas.

-¡alto ahí¿Dónde piensas que van? saben que nadie puede salir ni entrar a la ciudad- advirtió uno de los soldados

Zuko tomó postura de ataque pero su tío le dijo con la mirada que se calmara y así lo hizo. Entre tanto Iroh analizó de pies a cabeza a los maestros fuego y vio que eran unos simples mediocres y principiantes. No iba ser difícil derrotarlos.

-por su bien deberían dejarnos pasar- respondió el viejo general

-y dígame que piensa hacer un anciano como usted y un debilucho como él- se burló otro soldado

-de verdad quieres saberlo-

Entonces Iroh volteó donde Zuko estaba y le ordenó que atacara. En cuestión de segundos ambos maestros luchaban contra los soldados, el príncipe del fuego mantuvo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo noqueando a quien se le atravesara y en cambio Iroh usaba su fuego control para derribarlos.

Pero uno de ellos escapó para poder dar las noticias a su superior.

-muy bien ahora debemos irnos seguramente vendrán más por nosotros- sugirió Iroh

* * *

Gracias a **_Aralys, masg_** (_gracias por el consejo de los anónimos la verdad que no sabía jiji ;)_) y **_Kodoku Serenity_** por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega y ahora es su turno dejarme un review jeje :D


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Frustración**

La princesa Azula estaba furibunda por la incompetencia de los "grandiosos dai lee" al no haber hecho nada por detener a su hermano y tío tal parecía que de grandiosos no tenían nada _"solo son un montón de inútiles debería acabar con ellos ahora"_ pensó la princesa pero decidió calmarse pues si cometía algun error no le vendría para nada bien.

Azula reía a sus espaldas, ellos eran tan tontos e ingenuos que creían poder controlar a la princesa del fuego, hija del mismísimo Lord Ozai, estaban errando _"estoy preparada para cualquier traición ellos no son competencia para mí, nadie lo es"_ se dijo la maestra fuego para sí, muy orgullosa, segura de sí misma y su victoria.

"_Si piensan que harán conmigo lo mismo que con el mediocre de Long Feng están equivocados" _

La arrogancia y mal carácter de la princesa aquellos días de la búsqueda de su hermano eran insoportables y sin contar los constantes regaños por parte de sus ancianas tutoras ya la estaban asfixiando.

Lo que más la enojaba era el hecho de que su hermano y tío hayan vuelto a escapar como tantas veces pero no se rendiría si quería ser y sentirse más importante debería regresar con sus trofeos.

* * *

Holis!! Aquí me tienen subiendo nuevo capi jejeje espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y mil gracias a Kodoku Serenity y Aralys por sus reviews y no esta demás decir reviews plis! ;P jeje. 


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Una Nueva Travesía**

Habían dos días desde que habían escapado de la capital del Reino tierra no tenían en que transportarse lo único que les quedaba era caminar y caminar y encontrar un nuevo escondite.

Zuko por su lado vivía renegando la tonta idea que tuvo de salvar a su tío pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto solo se resignó a aceptar otra vez su vida como _fugitivo_.

-Sobrino te encuentras bien te noto algo callado- pregunto el dragón del oeste

-no pasa nada tío no te preocupes-

-eso espero-

-oye tío... ¿ya has pensado en lo que haremos ahora¿A dónde iremos?

-no lo sé pero seguramente a algun lugar donde no falte el té jeje-

Zuko solo golpeó con una mano su frente en señal de enojo sabía que los caprichos de su tío nunca se irían.

-tío definitivamente no tienes remedio ¬¬

* * *

Bueno es todo lo que alcancé a escribir estoy un poquito apurada por que mañana tengo examen y no he estudiado nada T.T pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado y plis! reviews jiji próxima actualización el miércoles Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Entrenamiento**

-creo que es todo por hoy... descansemos- dijo el viejo general totalmente exhausto

-¡¿CÓMO?! Que dices tío apenas hemos practicado unos minutos- dijo muy alterado el príncipe

-solo estoy muy cansado-

-creo que haber abierto esa tienda de te ha hecho que descuides tu entrenamiento-

-pero me la pasaba tan bien allí...-pero fue interrumpido por su sobrino

-¡lástima! por si no los has notado estamos siendo perseguidos por una veintena o mas de maestros fuego y tú pensando aún en esa tienda... - suspiró y resignado dijo-me rindo...-

Zuko se alejo varios metros del pequeño campamento que en realidad eran una fogata y sus pertenencias, dejando a Iroh muy decepcionado de sí mismo pues sabía que Zuko tenía razón.

* * *

**Si! capi ocho listo jejeje ahora si espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas constructivas lo único que tienen que hacer es clic en GO y listo bueno ahora si me despido xq me dio hambre jiji XD BYE!! Cuídense!!**

**P.D.: Casi lo olvidaba ahora haré mis actualizaciones los miércoles y viernes así que atentos! **


End file.
